Falling Hard For Him
by vampiregeekxxx
Summary: She hate him, she loves someone else but he stands in thw ay of her being happy but could he grant her more happiness than she can imagine? Read and Find out! Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Falling hard for him **

**Chapter 1 Hating Him **

**CPOV Caroline's point of view**

My life is different now I'm a vampire everything is heightened my emotions and personality, every time I get upset I can't help but cry and when I'm angry I lash out. I don't feel like myself anymore and I can't talked about this to anyone besides the Salvatore brothers who will understand how this feels Elena says she understands but what would she know about being a vampire she was a human girl with her whole life ahead of her. What makes things worse is that it's my birthday today and I'm stuck like this not even aging staying my teenage looking self, I might as well be dead.

There was a knock at my front door and I hesitantly walked to open it, I didn't want to answer it if it was Tyler. Since he has been sired to Klaus he doesn't act on his own terms he can't help but hurt me, so I made sure it wasn't Tyler at the door before even unlocking it. Luckily it was only Elena and Bonnie my two very best friends, I opened the door smiling knowing they come to see me.

"Hey Caroline, happy birthday" they both sang.

"Hey guys come on in" I said weakly not feeling in the mood to be celebrating my birthday because I had lost everything and nothing could cheer me up.

"What's up Caroline? You seem upset. Has something happened?" Elena bombarded me with all these questions I could only answer with,

"Everything is fine"

"Then why the depressed mood? " Bonnie asked looking very sincere.

"Just the same old drama Tyler the fact that my birthday means nothing now and of course the blood lust"

"Oh that's alright we don't have to have a big party if you don't want it's your choice" Bonnie announced obviously thinking I would defiantly want a party, but you know what I don't want a party.

"Ok no party then" their faces were shocked they couldn't believe what I had just said, me Caroline Forbes the party queen said she didn't want a party to celebrate my birthday.

"I can't believe you don't want a party this is so not you"

"Well it's the new me so deal with it" I walked them out the door and locked it after them not wanting to answer any more questions why I didn't want a party it was my business and they had to live with it, I'm not the girl I used to be.

Klaus has ruined my relationship with Tyler that stupid hybrid made my boyfriend one of his sired hybrids and I haven't got a clue how to help him. Well let's just get through today without anything bad happening like it normally does.

2 hours later…

There was a knock at my door, I hadn't been expecting anyone at this time since I told my best friends to get lost I really regret it because I didn't mean it. I jumped out of my bed to rush for the door, I peered through the window and found Elena, Bonnie and Matt, and they had I smile across their faces that I wasn't expecting after today's earlier tantrum that ended with me throwing them out my house. I opened the door with a fake smile trying to convince them I was happy to see them but actually didn't really care if they had just left me alone.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Well since you didn't want a birthday party because you think there's no point since you dead an all, so we decided to throw you a funeral instead to say good-bye to your old life and to the old Caroline" Elena announced and I didn't know why but I thought it was a good idea even though Tyler won't be with me because of his sire bond it felt like I could be happy on my birthday. I really hated Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My Birthday Funeral

We walked to the cemetery into the Salvatore tomb and this is where we would be saying goodbye to the old me, it was dark, cold and well very creepy. When I entered the tomb there was a load of unlighted candles set around the room equally, I was confused, I didn't want to spend the entire evening lighting all these candles. Suddenly they were all lit; I turned around to see Bonnie with a cheeky smile on her face, of course it would be the witch.

"Here lies Caroline Forbes." I said.

Elena: "Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion."

Bonnie: "Friend, daughter, overachiever."

Matt: "Mean girl, sometimes, no offense."

Caroline: "Ah, none taken."

Elena: "She was 17 and she had a really good life. So rest in peace so that you can move forward."

"So what do we do know?" I asked.

"We are going to drink until we can't walk straight" we all laughed at Elena's statement as she pulled out 3 bottles of bourbon whiskey.

"Let's get this party started" we all cheered and drank the alcohol in the first bottle. I was starting to feel a bit drunk when Elena brought in a birthday cake.

"Make a wish" she said

"Okay!" I screamed I was so excited but I hadn't a clue what to wish for, then I thought of Tyler. Then I knew what I wanted to wish for I wanted him to be free from Klaus so we didn't have to be separated any more.

We all cheered when I blew out my candles and I cut the cake which was chocolate flavour, very yummy so I ate it very quickly, by the time we all had some there was only enough for one more person. There was no point in arguing over it because I snatched it with my vampire speed and shovelled it into my mouth, I did a cheeky grin that looked hilarious because of all the chocolate I had round my mouth. It was a great funeral and a fun way of saying good-bye to my old life and hello to my new one, all I needed was my friends which I had right here but my heart was still half empty without Tyler who always made me laugh why did he have to be sired to that stupid hybrid.

I stepped outside of the tomb with a bottle of whiskey in my hand drinking a sip every time I thought of Tyler which was every second because he was always creeping back into my thoughts no matter how much I try to distract myself from him.

"Caroline" said a whisper coming from the bushes "Caroline" it said again. I walked over to where I heard the voice I was about 10 metres in front of me, then I saw a shadow hiding behind a tree

"Who's there" I asked curiously I wasn't scared, why would I be I'm a freaking vampire for god sake I'm not scared of anything except an original. As I got closer I could make out the shadow it was a guy, but not any gut it was Tyler.

"Oh my god Tyler!" I screamed while wrapping my arms around him "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say happy birthday so… Happy birthday" he sang. I pushed away from remembering that he was sired to Klaus and I couldn't trust him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone until you got this sired thing sorted out, I can't trust you if you listening to Klaus's every word"

"No it's okay now I have it under control, Klaus told me to do something a I just refused to do it because it involved hurting you"

"That's great I've missed you so mush I'm glad you have this thing under control" I cheered while squeezing Tyler in my arms. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, it hurt so much and I didn't know why it was happening until I looked down and I saw Tyler's guilty looking face. He had bit me.

"You bit me, how can you do that when it can kill me!"

"I'm sorry I had no control over it, Klaus told me to do it and I said no but I guess I couldn't stop it after all"

"Get away from me, I don't want to see now go" he ran off into the forests leaving me alone. I walked back to the tomb and collapsed to the floor, this was defiantly the worst birthday/funeral I have ever had.

"What happened?" Elena asked in panic

"Tyler bit me, he was outside just now and Klaus told him to bite me so he did" I said with a weak voice, I could already feel my body starting to shut down.

"Quick Matt pick her up and take her to her house now!" Bonnie screamed. Then I felt my body lift off the floor and being put into a van and then I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dying **

Every part of my body hurt the bite had taken its toll, I'm dying I can feel every part of my body shutting down because of Tyler bite. The bumps in the road made shots of pain flow through me but I tried my very best not to scream, Matt was taking me home, I could hear their conversations and I could tell I was almost home.

"We need to get her home" Matt shouted he was obviously worried about me and I hate it when people worried, especially when they couldn't do anything to help.

"We can't do anything to help her; the only way to save her is to get Klaus his blood can heal her other than that she's going to die" Elena explained. I couldn't get them to make a deal with Klaus; I remember what happened last time when Damon was dying. Stefan wanted to save Damon by getting the cure from Klaus little did he know Klaus had something planned for him but it meant the old Stefan would have to go and he would have to turn back into the ripper he once was. Any way how are they supposed to get Klaus to cure me, he doesn't care about me why he would save a vampire like me, I'm nothing to him.

"We can't go to Klaus he will probably say no or worse…" Bonnie yelled. At least someone has common sense Klaus would never do anything selfless just because he felt sorry for me he only cares about his hybrids and himself, he doesn't care about me.

The care stopped and I was lifted out the car by Matt again, he rushed into the house and shouted for my mom who was in the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked really worried

"Tyler bit her now she is dying the only way to cure her is Klaus" Matt explained

"CALL HIM THEN!" she shouted "I can't lose my baby girl" I didn't want them to call Klaus but I couldn't find the strength to speak my energy was being drained from my body. I didn't hear anything else after that but I was laid in my bed waiting for my body to shut down permanently, and will be dead no more Caroline in the world.

I felt like I needed blood but I knew it was only a stage of the hybrid venom and soon I would lose control, if someone really cared about me they would kill me now before I'm a danger to someone I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone again. I had no idea what was going on in the next room I could hear people in there but my hearing isn't as strong so I couldn't make out what they were saying or doing, I was completely in the black. I started to feel drowsy and then I fell asleep hopefully I won't wake up.

**A.N: Sorry this chapters so short will update soon please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Big Trouble**

Meanwhile:

Stefan kidnapped Elena and made her drink his blood and threatened Klaus that he would drive his car off the bridge to turn Elena into a vampire so he had no doppelgänger blood to create his hybrids. Klaus gave in and now Stefan has some serious explaining to do.

"How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You`re the one who saved me." Elena sobbed.

"He had to believe I would do it alright. Your fear sold it."

"Well, what if he hadn`t?"

"He did."

"Well what if he hadn`t?"

"He did, Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness! If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that`s what mattered, destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left."

"You had me!" Elena shouted.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven`t let yourself admit that yet." Stefan argued

"Is that what you`re doing? Trying to make me hate you?" she asked

"I don`t really care what you think about me anymore, Elena."…

Stefan has lost everything he had and he can't help but push anything that comes to him away can he see that Elena still loves him or will he just be left alone.

**AN: SORRY IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CAROLINE OR KLAUS JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT DRAMATIC ADDING THIS SINCE ITS KLAUS'S FAULT STEFAN HAD TO LEAVE **

**PLEASE REVEIW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 My Saviour **

"Wake up Caroline" I heard someone say I couldn't make out the voice but I had a sense of fear run through me body, the voice started to nudge me, trying to wake me up. When I opened my eyes I saw a face I didn't want to see… Klaus, all I could say was.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked with a hurt expression on his face, as if my words could hurt him he had killed a lot of people and taken away my chances of being with Tyler of course I think that low of him. What a stupid question.

"Yes." I coughed out

"Oh, that looks bad. My apologies. You`re what`s known as collateral damage. It`s nothing personal. I love birthdays." He said while examining my wound, it stung like hell when he touched it.

"Yeah aren`t you like... a billion or something?" I joked; maybe if I make him laugh he wouldn't kill me today.

"You need to adjust your perception of time since you're a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you`re no longer bound by trivial human conventions you`re free." He slid his hand down my face, his skin was warm and I didn't want him to stop. What was I thinking I don't want him even near me and now I want him to touch me I think the hybrid bite is going straight to me head. I was dying so what did all this matter anyway.

"No. I'm dying." I whispered but I knew he could hear me. I know he wouldn't care if I died right here or even kill me himself so why was he here if he didn't want to kill me? Maybe he has come to cure me.

"And I could let you... die. If that`s what you want." That is most certainly not what I want.

"If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I`ve thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told." He really had once wished he was dead, why is he telling me this? I'm really confused.

"But I`ll let you in on a little secret. There`s a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music... Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." That's when I knew what my answer was going to be.

"I don`t want to die." He gave me his clean wrist offering me to drink, I hesitated at first but I knew delaying wasn't going to do me any good so I sunk my fangs into his skin and drank.

"There you go, sweetheart have at it happy birthday, Caroline." I heard him say just before I slipped into a deep sleep. My body couldn't handle anymore but I knew tomorrow I would be all better. Klaus had saved my life and I wanted to thank him but I couldn't, but was there a catch to what he just did. Did I owe him something? Or did someone else owe him something?

**AN: WHAT DID YOU THINK GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Growing Connection**

I woke up as the light beamed across my face from a gap in the curtain; I sat up with a smile on my face knowing that I wasn't going to die not anytime soon. I stretched my arms out since they were so achy that's what you get for staying in bed for almost a whole day, but I felt full of energy and I felt stronger. I guess it's true what doesn't kill does make me stronger. I laughed under my breath.

I turned my head to check the time but was distracted by a dark blue box with a note next to it, I quickly opened the box and it was a beautiful bracelet with loads of diamonds sparkling all the way around it. My mouth gaped open I couldn't believe this who would give me such a treasure, something that was probably more expensive than all my clothes in my closet put together.

I picked up the note and it said: from Klaus.

I wasn't expecting this, why would Klaus give me such a precious item? He couldn't have cared that it was my birthday why would he?

I placed the bracelet on my wrist admiring it from a distance, it looked so beautiful and I don't know why but I felt like I should thank Klaus for the generous gift. Then I noticed it was probably a trick he would only be doing this to mess with my head it couldn't be just an act on selflessness, it was Klaus he never does anything for others just for himself. However it was kind of him and it does look so pretty and how would giving me a gift for my birthday help him with his plans on making a hybrid army, I just don't know.

I got dressed for some reason I had a huge grin on my face, then I realised why I was smiling because of Klaus. I shook the feeling away quickly, I shouldn't be feeling like this I was in love with Tyler not Klaus but I could help that I had a growing urge to go see him.

* * *

AN - Sorry its so short didnt know what else to put will be more I promise


End file.
